Can Someone Save Me?
by shmozie
Summary: One shot romance story. Little Penelope's growing up and feels she can walk to the clubhouse on her own. But something happens and it turns out to be a bad decision... i think...?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hamtaro… But if any of you people were smart, you would know that. 'Cause 1) this is FAN fiction, 2) why read these stories if you didn't know who/what Hamtaro was and 3) I don't have the imagination to actually think of something that cute! XD Any who… On with the one-shot story!

**'''''First and Last Chapter''''' **(one-shot… duh :B)

_I wonder… what it would be like… to actually be with… him… _As these thoughts raced through the little, yet maturing, hamster's head, the cold weather outside seemed to have seeped through the walls of her home. Taking in this cold feeling made her want to snuggle underneath her pile of wood chippings. And although her yellow cloth and wood chippings seemed to be giving her warmth, just the thought of snuggling up against _him_ made her feel all warm inside.

A little over two months has passed since the start of winter, and the harsh weather has made it hard for even the fiercest of Ham Hams to venture out. Meeting at the clubhouse was a daily routine, but everyone has their limits. Luckily Spring was coming soon, so the weather has not been so bad. It hasn't snowed for 2 weeks. _I think it's ok to go to the clubhouse today, _thought the little one. She didn't know why, but she knew today was going to be special. It was a special day after all. _Maybe _he_ decided to come by today as well_. She giggled at the thought, and off she went.

Usually she wouldn't be caught walking without with her "big sister" to the clubhouse, but she has gotten quite older now. It was time she took care of herself. Without waiting, she scurried off to the clubhouse on her own. After walking for quite some time, she realized what a mistake she had made. Although she has indeed gotten older, the surroundings did not seem familiar to her. Usually she would be just jumping around, while following her "big sister" to the clubhouse; not paying any attention to her surroundings. So she soon realized it, she was lost…

Being at the tender age she was, of course she would be scared. Being too afraid to turn around, she leaned on a nearby tree root and waited, hoping someone would eventually find her. Although only five minutes had passed, it seemed quite longer when one was scared and alone. Tears formed in her eyes. _Maybe I should've just waited and walked with Pashmina after all…_ she thought. More tears began to flow as the thought of not being found raced through her mind. So much tears came that her vision became a blur. "Okyoo…" she cried, digging her head into her paws.

"Tiki tiki tiki tiki…" A sound was heard and its ears shot up. "Heke? What's that?" The hamster walked on. As it did, the sound became louder and more recognizable. "Crying? But where's it coming from?" It continued on, found itself staring at the small yellow clothed hamster and walked closer. "Penelope?"

She shot her head up at the sound of the voice. "Okyoo?" Standing before her was the one Ham Ham that she could only wish to be saved by. _Cappy!_

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you crying?" Although her yellow cloth covered most of her body, he noticed how her ears were turning red. He figured it was from the cold. Little did he know, he was the one that was actually making her turn red. "I'm guessing you're cold. Here." He took off his green cap and placed it over her head. His head was slightly bigger than hers, so it was able to cover her ears. "It's not much, but at least it'll keep your ears warm."

She blushed even more. "Okyoo." _Thank-you, _she thought and gave him a warm smile.

At that moment, he didn't know what it was. Her smile gave him a weird feeling. It wasn't a bad weird feeling, but a strange good feeling. Not really knowing what the feeling was, he shook it off. "I don't know why you're here by yourself, but we should get to the clubhouse fast. We need get out of this weather." He held out his paw to help her up. "Let's go."

She took his offered paw and up she goes, but then felt a slight inch of pain and found herself falling forward. After being so still and cold for a while, her legs fell asleep, so standing became an issue. When she realized what had happened, she opened her eyes and found herself on top of and nose to nose with Cappy. "OKYOOO!!!!!" she yelped as she pushed back. _Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! _she repeated over and over in her head while blushing a ruby red.

Cappy didn't know what had just happened, but it triggered the same feeling that he felt earlier when she smiled at him. No… This feeling was a little bit different. It was more… stronger than before. Cappy never felt feelings like this before with anyone or ever, so he wondered why it was only happening around Penelope. He didn't realize it, but he too was blushing with a ruby red. Silence filled the air. Seeing how uncomfortable the setting was becoming, Cappy decided to break the silence. "So… Are your legs still asleep?"

"Kyoo?" she said softly. Penelope lifted her feet and moved them around. There was a slight pain, but it soon faded and she was back on them again. "Okyoo!!" she said, and gave a thumbs up – if hamsters even have thumbs.

"Great. Now we can head on down to the clubhouse." Once he got up, they were on their way. But still feeling a little bit uncomfortable from earlier, they were quiet the rest of the way. There was also quite a gap between them as well.

But that didn't stop Penelope from daydreaming. _Oh… my… GOSH!!! I can't believe that just happened! _Penelope couldn't stop thinking about it. She would giggle every time the memory played again in her head. Why wouldn't she? This was the Ham of her dreams after all!

Although it did seemed awkward to him, Cappy couldn't stop thinking about it either. He didn't know why, but every time he played it again in his head, he would feel warm and… happy. He too would crack a smile at the thought.

As they continued on, the gap between them began to slowly shrink. Cappy was aware of where he was going, but he didn't realize that he was actually drifting towards Penelope's direction. Neither did Penelope… _**BUMP **_"Oh." Cappy realized what just happened. "Sorry 'bout that, Penelope." He gave a nervous giggle. Although he liked the feeling of being with her, he still felt nervous around her.

"Okyoo." _It's ok,_ she thought. After the bump, they just stood there, not knowing what to say. Penelope couldn't look him in the eye, so she was always staring at the ground. When she finally got the nerve to look up at him, she noticed something falling from the sky. _Snow?_

"Huh?" Cappy wondered what Penelope was looking at. When he too looked up, he saw it was snowing. "Hey! Snow! Penelope! It's snowing!" He started to laugh.

When Cappy starting laughing, Penelope couldn't help but laugh, too. Every time she looked at him, it just made her want to smile.

While too busy laughing, it's as if instinct… or rather love… took over. As they were turned to each other and looking up as the snow fell upon them, they soon found themselves holding each other's paws. After they realized what they were doing, their first thought was to let go and turn away in embarrassment. But seeing as neither of them let go, they held on.

_Now is the perfect time than any, _she thought. _Here it goes. _"Oky-oky-C-Ca-Cappy?"

Cappy looked down and couldn't believe at what he had just heard. Penelope's first word was... his name. "Y-yeah?" was all he could muster up from his shock.

"Ha-hap-happy Val-lentine's Day…" she finally said and slowly gave him a hug. Before, his warmth was only something she could dream about… Now it's for real. _So warm_... _So soft_... she thought.

And so he smiled and hugged her back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Penelope." And the snow continued to fall…

'''''**End First and Last Chapter'''''**

Well? What do you think? I was bored at the moment and I couldn't sleep. So I decided to just make this one-shot romance story. I was actually supposed to be sleeping, but I couldn't. And my brother wanted me to wake him up for work at 8am. It was around 3am when I started this. I was afraid that if I fell asleep, I wouldn't be able to wake up to wake him up in time. So… yeah… XD

It's 7:30am right now. So it took me around 4 ½ hours to write this whole thing. O.O Wow… Well I had to think of an idea right on the spot. So if the story line is a bit crappy, then I don't know. But reviews would be nice, though. Flames are accepted -- 'CAUSE I CAN TAKE 'EM!!!!! XD

Hope you did enjoy this though… Please let me know…

-shmozie-


End file.
